


Someone with whom you have an affinity

by Petra



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Furry, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-16
Updated: 2004-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trina goes through the Kubler-Ross stages when she finds out Mendel's been cheating on her. With a frog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone with whom you have an affinity

  
"No, you didn't."

"Denial: check."

"Some husband you are! I'm going to kill you." Trina threw the pillow at his head.

Mendel ducked. "Anger."

"Tell me who it is and I won't kill you."

"Bargaining."

"Dammit." She sniffled once.

He winced. "Depression. Well -- he -- has this kid's show, where he wears a frog suit --"

"Jesus, you're fucking Mr. Bungee?" Trina snorted and fell back on the bed, laughing. "Just had to _hop_ into bed with him? After our love life _croaked_? Good thing he didn't give you _warts_!"

Mendel shook his head. "Acceptance, but at what cost to my dignity?"


End file.
